


Regrets, and Lack Thereof

by misato



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: “Didn’t think a pretty boy like you would be interested in this sort of thing.” Robert drawls, in the process of rolling a joint.“I just need to relax,” Joseph says.“I can understand that,” Robert chuckles. “But don’t you give lectures on not smoking weed down at that little church of yours?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've only played through one of joseph's endings and nothing else so sorry if this is horribly inaccurate.  
> (my boyfriend and i play it together, so i can't play every day.)  
> anyway i love love love this game.  
> (and i don't smoke weed anymore, i quit about two months ago, but i wanted to write this.)  
> enjoy!

They’re sitting in the backseat of Robert’s car, Robert lounging back and fiddling with the grinder and Joseph sitting up, hands folded in his lap. He’s fidgeting, fighting the urge to pick at his immaculate manicure or fuss with his perfectly gelled hair.

Robert raises an eyebrow.

“You alright there, Christiansen?”

“Yeah,” Joseph says, swallowing hard.

He slips the powder blue sweater from around his neck and unbuttons his shirt a bit. It’s hot as hell all of a sudden. He hopes that’s not any indication as to where he’s headed.

“Didn’t think a pretty boy like you would be interested in this sort of thing.” Robert drawls, in the process of rolling a joint.

“I just need to relax,” Joseph says. 

“I can understand that,” Robert chuckles. “But don’t you give lectures on  _ not  _ smoking weed down at that little church of yours?”

“Doesn’t do much good, does it?” Joseph says, tossing him a weak grin, and Robert rolls his eyes.

“You want the first hit?” Robert says, picking up the lighter and tossing it in the air, catching it in his calloused palm.

It’s pink. It has a worn Hello Kitty sticker on it. Joseph sort of smiles dazily at that. Maybe the guy isn’t as dark and broody as he seems.

Robert snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“You all there, blondie?”

“Yeah,” Joseph says, smiling gently. “What’s a hit?”

“Are you serious?” Robert says. “Jesus, I really am ruining you, huh?”

Joseph sighs, and he doesn’t mean to preach, but what comes out is:

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in-”

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain,” Robert says, the words syrupy on his tongue. “Sure, baby, but don’t act like you weren’t screaming all sorts of holy names last night.”

Joseph winces. He doesn’t want to get hard now, but Robert’s making that pretty difficult.

Robert grabs the pink lighter again and lights up the joint, taking a drag and blowing out a thick stream of white smoke.

“That,” Robert says, without a trace of a cough. “Is a hit.”

Joseph’s hands shake as he reaches for the joint.

“Darling, don’t drop it. I’ll hold it up to those pretty lips of yours, how about that?” Robert says, smoothing a hand over his shoulder and holding the joint for him.

Joseph inhales the smoke and almost immediately starts coughing.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out.

“Water bottle’s in the front seat,” Robert says without hesitation, and Joseph takes several swigs before his throat calms down. 

“It’s nice,” Joseph says, after a few moments.

“Don’t tell me you’re already sky high after that,” Robert snorts. “Here, take the next hit. God knows I don’t need it.”

Joseph does. He only coughs a little, and then Robert takes the joint. They smoke for a little while longer before Joseph feels himself getting buzzed. Or stoned. Or smashed. Or sloshed. Or whatever the kids say.

“You look sexy when you do that,” Joseph says bravely, when Robert pulls out yet another smoke trick.

Robert just tips back his head and laughs. Joseph watches his throat intently.

“You wanna try something?” he says.

“Sure,” Joseph says, grinning up at Robert.

They’ve gotten closer now, thighs brushing and arms looped around one another in the smoky backseat of Robert’s rundown car.

“Shotgunning.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where one person takes a hit, and then breathes the smoke out into the other person’s mouth.”

“Like a kiss?” Joseph blushes.

“I’ve been eight inches deep in your pretty ass, a kiss is embarrassing?”

“Shut up,” Joseph murmurs. “And kiss me.”

The joint is pretty much gone, and Robert finishes it before pressing his lips to Joseph’s, the kiss soft and gentle. Joseph is careful not to waste the smoke -- he’s a quick learner, Robert notices. He wonders what else he could teach him.

“Oh, please,” Joseph whispers into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses over the hard line of his jaw. “Please fuck me.”

It’s not like him to swear, and it’s pretty arousing, but Robert just shakes his head.

“I doubt you could even get it up,” Robert mutters. “Let’s wait until you’re sober, baby.”

When Robert’s clear-headed enough to drive them back to his place, they stumble out of the car and to the front door in a tangle of limbs.

“ _ God _ ,” Joseph gasps out, panting as Robert fumbles to put the key in the lock.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, sweetheart,” Robert says, kissing his forehead in a way that’s surprisingly tender.

When the door swings open, Robert gestures for him to enter.

“Pretty boys first,” he says, his voice low and teasing.

“Go to hell,” Joseph hisses, spiteful.

“I’m trying my best.”

When Joseph wakes up the next morning, feeling sore and exhausted, he only has one regret.

He’s falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry...i had to write more...thank you for your support :')

Robert wakes up first. Joseph is curled up beside him, still fast asleep. When Robert moves to get up, the other man reaches out for him with sleepy, wandering hands. Robert stands up, stretching and temporarily ignoring the other’s need for morning cuddles and affection. Joseph ends up splayed across the bed, looking oh-so-innocent in his sleep...except for the fact that he’s naked and covered in hickeys. Oh, and he’s hard. His cock falls heavy and dark over his stomach, and precum beads at the tip. Robert almost wants to wake him up so that he can push him against the headboard and suck his cock for all it’s worth. But it’s morning. It’s their unspoken agreement: they never fuck in the mornings. It’s as if God’s light is shining down on their wrongdoings through the cheap curtains he bought at the local Walmart.

Robert hums, shifting his gaze from the gorgeous man onn his bed.

Last night was a surprise, actually.

Joseph nuzzling into his neck and begging him to fuck him was unprecented and very, very sexy. He rarely uses the word “fuck” when he’s asking for sex. It’s always wordless begging -- whining or moaning or grinding -- but Robert doesn’t take that sort of thing to mean consent. 

“Use your words, darling,” he says, and Joseph stumbles over phrases with a blush rising in his face.

It’s always “Do you want to...y’know?” or “I want your mouth.” or “Touch me.” but never, ever, has he asked Robert to fuck him like that. 

Of course, last night he waited for Joseph’s high to wear off first. He’s a gentleman, in the ways that matter.

He hears the bedsprings creak as Joseph sits up and rubs his eyes, yawning.

He’s sleepy and blonde and beautiful, and it takes every ounce of self control that Robert possesses to not kiss that pink mouth of his senseless.

“Good morning,” Joseph says, beaming.

He glances down at his erection and flushes.

“It’s fine,” Robert says gruffly. “Your clothes are somewhere over in the corner.”

“You’re going to send me home like this?” Joseph teases.

It’s Robert’s turn to look away in embarrassment, and Joseph laughs, a bright, clear sound that makes him feel warm all over for some reason.

“C’mere,” Robert says, his voice tender in a way he didn’t know it could be.

Joseph stands and finds himself wrapped warmly in the other man’s strong arms.

Robert kisses the base of his neck and Joseph shivers.

“We never do this in the mornings,” Joseph breathes, and Robert laughs, a soft puff of air against his shoulder.

“You tempt me,” Robert mumbles.

“And lead us not into tempation, but deliver us from evil,” Joseph says in wonder as rough hands slide over his hips and pull back ever so gently.

Robert’s hardening cock brushes against the cleft of Joseph’s ass.

“What does that mean?” he says, carefully leading the other man back to the bed.

“You know, some times even I’m not sure,” Joseph murmurs, his voice going husky and deep.

Robert laughs, the air knocked from his lungs as Joseph kisses him hard, tugging him gently by the hair until he topples to the bed. He straddles Joseph, the both of them hard and wanting.

They rut against one another for awhile, but it isn’t enough; it’s more torturous than pleasurable. They’re on the edge of climax and can’t quite reach it.

“I need…” Joseph trails off, looking up at him through lidded eyes.

“C’mon, pretty, tell me what you need,” Robert says, smoothing his fingers gently through Joseph’s blond hair.

It’s fluffy and unkempt now; soft and unruly and  _ perfect _ , and Robert loves to run his hands through it.

Joseph shudders beneath his touch.

“You know what I need,” he practically growls, and Robert almost gives it to him.

“Shh, baby,” he says, instead, pressing soft kisses all over Joseph’s cheeks and forehead and neck. “Just let me know what you need.”

“You...inside me,” Joseph sputters out.

Close enough. Robert grabs the lube from the bedside table and in moments he’s deep inside Joseph’s ass.

The look on Joseph’s face is priceless, his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth falling open in a breathy moan.

“You’re so beautiful,” Robert feels himself say, and Joseph clenches around him slightly, his limbs spasming on the bed.

“I...I…” Joseph starts to say it twice, but never finishes.

Robert knows exactly what he means to say.  _ I love you.  _ He can hear it anyway, in the noise of the bedsprings and the morning calls of the songbirds that perch in his backyard, in the gasps that flood from Joseph’s lips. He finishes far too quickly.

Joseph comes soon after, mumbling sweet nothings that Robert can’t decipher.

They collapse on the bed for a bit, not bothering to clean up just yet.

“Good morning,” Robert says after a long moment, and Joseph cracks a smile.

“It really is.”

The lust clings to their skin in the sweat that drips over their collarbones and the kisses that linger on their jaws, but all Robert can think about is love.


End file.
